


Downtime

by soporsensuality (mulattafury)



Series: UPLIINK [2]
Category: Homestuck
Genre: Cybersex, Dirty Talk, F/M, Gunplay, Masturbation, Mating Cycles/In Heat
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-04-03
Updated: 2013-04-03
Packaged: 2017-12-07 08:08:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/746263
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mulattafury/pseuds/soporsensuality
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roxy manages to get some private time and decides to skype with Sollux. Things get naughtier than they were meant to.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Downtime

**Author's Note:**

> More Upliink is on the way I promise, but for anyone looking for some hackerbabes bein dorks in hatelove I hope this is a decent quickfix for ya. :)

The sound of Sollux’s phone vibrating against the endtable jars him awake, though not quite enough at first for him to be properly embarrassed at how desperately he’s been clinging to Dave in his sleep. The second loud buzz has him opening one eye, yawning and reaching lazily for the device as his vision adjusts, finally making out two Skype messages in the blinding glow from the touchscreen.

_tipsygnostalgic: get on cam loser_   
_tipsygnostalgic: seriously get ur narrow ass out of bed and come say hi 2 me u kno im fightin for ur freedom_

Sollux can’t quite put into words how and why her choice of phrasing burrows right under his skin and stays there, but it’s what she’s good at and why he misses her, and all at once he comes to the frustrating realization that not only does talking to Roxy mean abandoning the warmth and safety of the bed, but that it’s probably for the best. After all, he figures Dave must be feeling completely smothered with the way Sollux is spooned up against him, an arm around his waist and his chest pressed against the human’s back.

Sollux almost feels greedy for his warmth, for the calmness and security that comes with the touch and the taste and the scent of his matesprit, and the only thing more embarrassing than his complete lack of self-control is how part of him wishes he had an excuse to be this way all the time. He sighs, brushing a kiss against Dave’s shoulder and trying to climb out of bed without disturbing him.

He sets himself up on the living room couch, leaning back against the armrest with his computer resting atop a pillow on his lap. The lamp on the endtable gives just enough light for his webcam to pick up a clear image, though it’s nothing compared to Roxy, perched on the end of a CHU cot, the little room flooded with sunshine. She’s so fucking pretty.

"Christ, LT, you look like hell," Sollux snickers, suddenly glad for the towel folded beneath his hips. “Quiet, though, my matesprit’s asleep in the other room and I forgot my stupid headset...”

"We just got out of PT, Captor, sorry I didn't take the time to put on lipstick for you.” Roxy rolls her eyes. “Not super sorry, though, since it looks like you didn't bother to put on _anything_."

"Don't bring this back around on me. Are you naked under that BDU shirt?"

"It's a million fucking degrees out here! What's your excuse?"

"I just got laid."

"Oh. That's a damn good excuse." Roxy grins, then leans closer to the screen, trying to make out what she can of the apartment behind Sollux. The video lags a little but he gets a clear view down her shirt, and fuck she really _isn't_ wearing anything underneath it. He squirms in his seat and Roxy laughs.

When she sits up, the loose-fitting shirt has slid down over her shoulder, leaving one of her perky little breasts completely exposed and Sollux feeling even more relieved for the towel protecting Dave's couch from his suddenly very awake nook.

"I couldn't remember if titties did it for you, so I just guessed." She smirks. "Did I do good?"

"You did okay." Sollux tries to sound nonchalant, but his voice comes as a breathy whisper.

"Okay? _Okay_? My titties are a goddamn religious experience, Captor."

"Well you know I don't really have any criteria to judge -- _oh_."

She'd been fumbling with the buttons on her shirt, not to fix them, as Sollux had assumed, but to unfasten two more of the closures, leaving it unbuttoned to her waist.

"Uh. Don't you have roommates, LT?"

"Pfft. I pay a hundred goddamn dollars a month to get us decent internet up in this dump. They can give me some space if I want some quality skype time during R&R with my 'boyfriend.'"

"Boyfriend? Neither of those words apply to me."

"I know, but 'full-grown, festering pain in my ass' don't exactly roll of the tongue, does it?"

"I miss you, too." Sollux smirks, then licks his lips when his eyes fall on Roxy's chest again. Breasts are still pretty strange to him, but he's pretty sure he's into them, and he's _definitely_ into Roxy's.

"Sorry, I'm in a hormonal state at the moment, LT, and it's totally cool if you want to keep your tits out while you're talking to me, but I'm incredibly pathetic right now and I'll just spend most of our conversation thinking about how I kind of want to bite them."

"Hormonal state? You mean like that time when we were in school and you were on your weird troll period and kept actually trying to bite me?"

"What? It wasn't a troll -- I mean if anything it's more like a troll _estrus_..."

"Oh shit say 'estrus' again you're making me horny..."

"Also I wasn't trying to bite you but yeah, that would be the time."

"So basically you're in heat?"

"Don't," Sollux hisses.

"Sorry. That's kind of sexy, though. Does your little human boyfriend know?"

"I think he knows enough, it's... I mean I know humans think it's pretty weird."

"Humans do it every month."

"Yeah, for a couple of days. It's not like this."

"Tell me..." Roxy chews at her lip, then looks straight into the camera, Sollux shivering as her eyes seem to burn into his for a brief moment. "Tell me what you feel like right now."

"Like I want someone to fuck me," Sollux answers immediately, voice low and quiet, his thighs parting just enough to slip the fingers of one hand between them.

"I mean, I get plenty of redrom sex when I'm here, and it's excellent. And sometimes it feels like it vacillates a little, you know, when he fucks me hard? I don't think he means it, I think he just thinks the parts fit together better than they really do and I don't tell him how much it hurts because I like it..."

"Mm. You like it to hurt, Captor?"

"I.. I kind of need it to hurt."

"Why?"

Sollux frowns, his fingers slowing their movement between his legs. "Man, fuck _why_ , I just do."

"No, I'm serious. Tell me why you think you crave that, Captor."

"No."

“Okay, fine, I’ll drop it.”

“Thanks.”

“I could be into hurting you, though.”

Sollux blushes, letting a soft moan slip past his lips as his fingers start moving again.

“Yeah?”

“Because that’s not what redrom boy is for, is it?”

Sollux shakes his head, taking a slow, careful breath. “No.”

“Are you... are you touching yourself?”

He just grins at that, lifting his wet hand to the camera before licking it clean. Roxy laughs, but she looks pretty flushed, her thighs sliding together as she shifts on the bed.

“You’re fucking gross, Captor.”

“Do you want me to stop?”

“Do you want to stop?”

“No.”

“Carry on, then.” She bites her lip again, eyes heavy-lidded and fixed on Sollux’s face as his fingers stroke his nook off-screen. “What are you feeling right now?”

“Heh. Like we’re taking this somewhere it really didn’t need to go.”

“Probably. Do you have fingers inside?”

“Nah. I’m really kind of uh. Let’s just say I may have overdone it last night, I’m pretty sore.”

“Can I see?”

Sollux shrugs, shoving the pillow down to the end of the couch and placing the laptop between his knees, long fingers spreading the slick folds of his nook to give Roxy a good view of how flushed and swollen he is. His bulge is still sheathed, but it won’t stay that way for long if they keep this up.

“Wow,” Roxy says softly. “I never thought I’d say this, but damn, Sollux Captor, you have a gorgeous pussy.”

“Don’t --” Sollux frowns. “Actually, _you_ can call it that. Don’t tell anyone else, though.”

“Of course. Damn, baby, if you’re that banged up from taking a regular cock, I’d probably ruin you.”

“Yeah?”

“Do you think... Sollux, do you think you could take an M16 silencer?”

Sollux moans aloud at that, his hips rolling up into his fingers.

“Damn, that was a shot in the dark, but you’re into that, huh?”

“If you are.”

“I am.”

“Holy shit, LT, would it still be on your rifle?”

“Maybe while you get it wet for me...”

“Fuck...”

“But I’d want you across my lap, I think, so I’d take it off to fuck you with it...”

“Fuck!” Sollux shudders and whines, his bulge pressing into his hand, and he quickly tilts the laptop back up to show only his face.

“Aw! I wanted to see the tentacle thing!” Roxy pouts, leaning towards her screen again as though she can look over the border of the video player and into the dimly-lit room.

Sollux gives a breathless little laugh, settling back into the couch and propping the computer up again, the webcam’s view now comfortably above the waist.

“I gotta keep _some_ secrets, LT. Tell me more about this gun kink of yours, I was really getting into it...”

“Yeah, I could tell...”

“I mean that thing would bruise me up real bad, you know?”

“I might kiss it better when I’m done with you.”

“Would you make me come with it inside?”

“Oh, that would probably hurt, wouldn’t it?”

“Yeah... fuck, yeah, it’d hurt a lot.”

“Would you cry?”

“Would you want me to?”

“I don’t know. I think so, yeah.”

“That’s really fucking hot,” Sollux whispers. “Fuck. I’m gonna --”

“I know.”

“You don’t think it’s--?”

“No, Sollux, it’s fine.”

Sollux jerks hard once, his whole body tensing and quivering for a long moment as he comes all over his hand, trying hard not to cry out and managing to keep it down to a soft groan and a low hiss of breath.

He catches his breath quickly, raising his yellow-slicked hand to the camera with a weak little grin.

“Feel better?”

“Not really. Well, a little. Thanks.”

“Good, we’ll uh.” Roxy looks away, pulling her shirt back up over her shoulders. It all feels a little awkward now that the moment’s gone. “We can talk about all this when I get back home, right?”

“Yeah.”

“Good. Now clean yourself up, Captor, and go snuggle your boyfriend. I can finish this one off solo.”

“Are you sure?”

“Yeah, my hilarious sex faces probably aren’t as camera-ready as yours are.”

“Heh. I’ll see you soon, right?”

“After all that, Captor? You’d fucking better.” She grins, leaning in to turn off the camera, blowing Sollux a kiss and flipping him the bird in a single fluid gesture before her screen goes dark.

_tipsygnostalgic: im gonna make u cry at least once <3_   
_::tipsygnostalgic is offline::_


End file.
